Escape
by MysticStarblade
Summary: He loved everything about her: her smile, intelligence, her warmth... her very being. He felt at home with her. But he was too slow. It was ironic... he was too slow to act. Why... how did that other man take her away? Why couldn't it be him? But now she was gone. And he couldn't do anything about it.


**Hey everyone! MysticStarblade here :) Thanks to aeselyn, I wrote this piece for Side Character week. It's the first time a wrote an angst-y story... Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Escape**

Side-Character Week

He watched on from the side, enjoying her sweet presence. Even though she wasn't paying him any attention... even though she continued to sit there, nestled behind that overly-large book of hers, he felt like he _belonged_ by her side. No, he felt like he _needed_ to be by her side. Her very presence made him feel more... at home. He felt... loved, even though she had her attention elsewhere. He smiled as her eyes twinkled in joy, he chuckled as she pouted cutely, his heart warmed up as she smiled brightly, and he soared as her laughter reached his ears. Her very being made him more... alive.

But it didn't matter. Behind that obnoxious book, her eyes twinkled in joy elsewhere, she pouted cutely elsewhere, she smiled elsewhere, and she laughed elsewhere... all toward her iron-studded boyfriend.

The man's heart dropped once more as he watched the bookworm from across the room. He watched in pain as she scooted closer to her new boyfriend. It didn't make any sense. _He_ knew her most. _He_ had known her for the longest time. _He loved_ her the longest. _He_ treated her like a goddess and never harmed a curly, blue hair on her head. Hell, they were even a _team_. Yet with all this, how did she overlook him and fall in love with some other new guy?

The orange-haired man scoffed to himself and took another swig of whatever alcohol Cana gave him. What was so special about that iron freak anyway? Yeah, he's strong, got this mysterious look going for him, and, well, _looks_ good... but come on! That man tried to kill the blue-haired girl the first time they met! He destroyed their guild hall and even beat up the girl's best friend! Who could ever forgive that man, let alone _date_ him?

The man scratched his head and sighed. Of course, the girl he loved would. The solid script mage was too kind, too forgiving, and too sweet to keep a grudge. She would forgive and welcome anyone, even if that person nearly killed her before. She was, no, _is_ perfect. He shook his head sadly and took another gulp of alcohol. After all this time, he was still in love with her.

Many bottles of vodka later, the man slammed his head down on the guild's bar. Why? Just... _why_ couldn't the one by the girl's side be him? _Why?!_ He was powerful magic-wise too! He could... possibly... have the looks! And he sure as hell was more caring than that iron dragon. He was the fastest man out there, he could run in and swoop up anything within a blink of an eye! But _why_ was it that he couldn't swoop up his love? _Why_ was it that she chose the vicious one, the one who literally ate nails for breakfast?! She, being the kind, sweet person he loved, needed someone more her speed, someone who would treat her like a doll and someone who would always care for her. And yet... why did she choose that pierced man instead of the runner? Even after he confessed...

The orange-haired man's head shot up. No, wait. He never _did_ confess to the bookworm! He never told her his feelings! He could still have a chance...

The guild's cheers for the new couple reached the man's ears. His shoulders slumped. That's right... it was too late. The bookworm and the dragon had already proclaimed their love for each other earlier that day, it was too late for the man to confess his feelings now.

Curses. It all started with Tartarus. Granted, the two had already been partners during the whole Tenroujima incident, but the runner had always hoped that he still had a chance. He had hoped that whatever partnership the two had on that island would soon disappear. But their affection towards each other only continued to grow. Yet the man still continued to hold on to that glimmer of hope that nothing serious would actually happen. Then came Tartarus. When he heard that the blue-haired mage had saved the iron dragon through a kiss, the man's heart literally shattered into millions of pieces. What made it worse was that the two even joined the Magic Council together and she didn't even invite him to come along. But because of the distance put between them, the man grew stronger.

Or so he thought.

With the guild back together and the couples forming here and there, all those familiar feelings of love, anguish, and jealousy came rushing back. And it was terrible. It was like... being repeatedly punched in the gut by the one person you love.

The man chugged down the remaining alcohol from the bottle. Warmth spread throughout his body as his mind became even more fuzzy. His vision became blurred and his breathing ragged. A new feeling also washed over him. The man got a sense that... he could... just... do... anything. He felt like he could conquer the whole world and that nobody... _no_ body could stop him.

He stood up, startling some other drunks around him. He was going to do it. He was going to confess to his love and _no_ body would stop him. The man turned around and made his way to the couple, wobbling very unsteadily on his feet and bumping past all the other guild members. After what seemed like a millennium, the man reached the couple's table and leaned against the adjacent wall.

"Can I *hiccup* talk to you in private?" he slurred to the blue-haired girl.

She wrinkled her nose as the stench of alcohol escaped his mouth. Her boyfriend frowned. "How much alcohol did you drink?"

The orange-haired man scowled. "Shuudup!" He turned to the girl rather impatiently, "Well?"

The solid script mage thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but let's make it quick."

The man's heart soared as he felt victory only a hands-length away. But that feeling wavered when the girl kissed her iron-studded boyfriend goodbye. Pretending that he didn't see that, he brought his love right outside the guild hall, in front of the doors.

"So what's up?" the girl asked brightly. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her blue hair sparkled like soft waves.

Without hesitation, the man answered, "Levy, I love you."

Levy's eyes widened tremendously as she paled. She never expected one of her best friends to say that. Meanwhile, the runner smiled hopefully at the girl, feeling victory on his fingertips. Surely she'd forget about that other man, right? Soon, after she'd come out of shock, Levy would be his and they would be happy togeth-

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "I think you're drunk. For your sake, I'll pretend this was a joke. You should go home and -"

"No! I'm not joking! I really, really love you, Levy! I've loved you ever since we became a team! I love how your eyes brighten when you smile, I love how you're so forgiving, I love how intelligent you are, I love -"

"Stop, please! I have Gajeel now and -"

"Why Gajeel?! Why not _me_? I've loved you longer, I've known you longer, and I'm sure I know more about you than _he_ does! He's just an idiot who cares nothing about his friends and even tried to kill you! So just why? Why-"

"Because I love him!" Levy screamed, tears already flowing down her reddened face. "I love Gajeel!"

No. Those were the words that the man _never_ wanted to hear coming out of her mouth. The man's already unsteady feet finally gave out and he collapsed on the ground, eyes widening in pain and sadness. He desperately tried to grasp onto some words, just to say _anything_ , but to no avail.

"I'm really sorry, but I only see you as a friend and teammate," Levy continued quietly, "You're still a really important person to me and one of my best friends. I sincerely hope that things can go back to normal between us."

And with that, the man's only love turned around and walked back into the guild, taking the man's heart with her and rejoining her boyfriend.

The man bawled. No... this couldn't be. Things were supposed to work out for _him_ , not for Gajeel. He loved her more... _he_ did...

"Jet?"

The man looked up with tear-filled eyes and found his best friend standing over him.

"Jet," Droy asked again, "are you okay?"

The runner got up on his feet (a bit unsteadily) and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm fine. I just... need some time."

The plant-mage nodded. "I understand." He turned to leave, but not before saying, "I'm proud of you, by the way. At least one of us was able to confess to her." And then he left.

Jet bawled even more. He wasn't ready to go back inside just yet. He needed more time... more time to dull the pain... this unbearable pain of losing the one person he loved most, a pain that ripped at him from the inside, tore out his heart, and squashed it until there was nothing left. The man let out a groan of agony. That was it. He finally confessed to the love of his life, but it was all too late. Her heart was already taken away. And Jet couldn't do anything about it.

Without realizing it, he began to run. He had to escape this pain. He _needed_ to, and he was willing to do anything to get rid of it. Jet ran faster. This unbearable pain was too much for him to handle. _He_ loved Levy for years on end. He offered his unrequited love for her, even when she disappeared for seven years... _even_ when she went off to the Magic Council with Gajeel. He let out a pained scream. He loved her after all this time, yet she crumpled up his heart and smashed it.

Jet ran faster. He flew past all the citizens of Magnolia and soon reached the edge of the town. What was the point of living if his one true love would never even acknowledge him? He was being silly, he knew, but how could he bear the pain of watching his love be with somebody else? Watching her be happy with that iron bastard would be utter hell. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

The runner ran faster than he ever had before. He reached the forests. He ran further and further away from Magnolia and the guild... further and further away from his troubles... and further and further from Levy. He was done. He couldn't deal with this emotional rollercoaster any longer. He knew that running away from everything wasn't the answer, but running _was_ what he did best. He continued to run. What was he supposed to do? Confront his fears and get over it? No. The pain was far too great. Seeing the person he loved for _years_ with someone else would continue to haunt him. And so he continued to run away from all his pain.

Jet stumbled. Alcohol and running did not agree with him. His vision blurred from the tears and from the alcohol. His head spun painfully from his broken heart and from the alcohol. He felt like utter crap. But he paid his maladies no mind. He continued to run past the trees and shrubbery, despite stumbling every other step. He just _needed_ to escape the pain of a broken heart.

The runner reached the edge of the forest and ran past a clearing. He reached a cliff. He didn't notice. And he slipped. He didn't notice. He fell and hit the water. He didn't notice.

All he kept thinking was "Why... Why... Why...?"


End file.
